Różnice podobieństwa
by akumaNakago
Summary: Opowiadanie pojedynkowe z Forum Mirriel. Czy to możliwe, aby dwie praktycznie identyczne osoby były zupełnie różne? Ile jest różnic w podobieństwie, a ile podobieństwa w różnicach?


Kiedy stoicie samotnie w gronie zapłakanej rodziny, o czym możecie myśleć?

Kiedy patrzycie na trumnę, opuszczaną do grobu, o kim możecie myśleć?

Kiedy otoczenie wręcz emanuje smutkiem, eter rozbrzmiewa stłumionym szlochem, a wasze oczy mówią, że za chwilę sześć stóp pod ziemią znajdzie się ciało ledwie dwudziestoletniego chłopca... czy macie jakiś wybór?

Wielu ludzi wyobraża sobie, jak to wspaniale być bliźniakiem, mieć bliźniaka. Wielu ludzi nie jest bliźniakiem, nie ma bliźniaka - oni mogą sobie tylko wyobrażać.

Nieliczni wiedzą. Ci, którzy mają. Którzy są.

Patrząc z zewnątrz, wyobrażając sobie, można uznać, że nie istnieje lepsza opcja pokrewieństwa. Posiadanie swojej niemal identycznej kopii, swojego drugiego ja, niesie ze sobą sporo korzyści, nieosiągalnych w inny sposób. Zawsze ma się towarzystwo, zawsze gdzieś obok jest ta najbliższa osoba, która rozumie jak nikt. Z którą można porozmawiać w zaciszu umysłu, gdzie nikt nie podsłucha. Która po prostu wie. Poza tym są w bliźniactwie również swego rodzaju dobra doczesne. Można się, na przykład, zamienić miejscami, wysłać bliźniaka na egzamin, który wiadomo, że on zda lepiej. Można się wymieniać garderobą; daje to taki efekt, jakby się miało dwa razy więcej ubrań. Można - w rozmaitych celach - innych wprowadzać w błąd, udając tego drugiego. Można ich ośmieszać, bawiąc się w grę "zgadnij, który z nas jest którym", grę nie do wygrania, bo zawsze można powiedzieć, że ten, który odgadł, mylił się.

Dlatego właśnie, patrząc z wewnątrz, bycie bliźniakiem wcale nie jest takie wspaniałe. W pewien sposób pozbawia tożsamości - nie istnieję "ja", istniejemy "my", jakby dwie osoby w jednym ciele, choć właściwie w dwóch. Jednocześnie tęskni się za tym, by ktoś wygrał bezlitosną zabawę "zgadnij, który z nas jest który", i czuje się przed tym wszechogarniający strach. Bo tylko osoba, która naprawdę zrozumie, która rzeczywiście pozna obu bliźniaków, prawie tak dobrze, jak oni siebie nawzajem, zdoła zwyciężyć. A to przeraża: ktoś z zewnątrz może wedrzeć się między nas, ktoś może przedrzeć się przez to, co nas jednoczy. Lecz równocześnie przynosi jakąś nadzieję. Nadzieję na możliwość stania się sobą. Nadzieję na "ja", nie "my". Wreszcie.

Ponieważ bliźniacy, czegokolwiek o nich nie sądzicie, nie są jednakowi. Och, tak, ich wygląd może być mylący: są przecież tak podobni, że, dla niewprawnego oka, nieledwie identyczni. Jednak wewnątrz, w umyśle, w sercu, w duszy, są różni. Chociaż, jak wcześniej, nie dla niewprawnego oka.

Jeżeli przyjrzycie się bliżej, jeżeli zechcecie naprawdę ich poznać, jeżeli włożycie w wasze badania umysł, serce i duszę, to... może się dowiecie. Może. Bo to nie jest takie proste, jak mogłoby się wydawać. Bo oni nie pozwolą wam tak łatwo przedrzeć się przez zasłonę, którą latami razem tkali. Zasłonę, której osnową jest strach, a wątkiem nadzieja, starannie ukrywana przed sobą i sobą nawzajem.

Ale możecie chociaż spróbować, prawda? Możecie potem powiedzieć, że próbowaliście. To czasem przynosi ulgę. Czasem. Ale "czasem" to zawsze więcej, niż "nigdy". Prawda?

Chcecie? Chcecie otworzyć oczy? Chcecie spróbować?

Patrzcie.

Fred był tym, który przewodził. George był tym, który podążał.

To była różnica najłatwiejsza do dostrzeżenia, najbardziej oczywista. Choć, naturalnie, oczywistą stawała się dopiero, kiedy się ją dostrzegło. Wtedy dłoń niejako sama uderzała w czoło - plask! - Jak mogliśmy tego wcześniej nie zauważyć!

To nietrudno zrozumieć, tak naprawdę. Widząc dwie takie same osoby z góry zakłada się, że są one identyczne pod każdym względem. Wręcz odruchowo wszelkie różnice zrzuca się na karb niekonsekwencji: on dzisiaj zachowuje się tak, to jutro w ten sposób będzie się zachowywał ten drugi; robią to tylko po to, by nas zdezorientować, by z nas zakpić. Innego powodu być nie może, wszak oni są identyczni.

Kiedy jednak zauważyło się pierwszą niezgodność, uwierzyło w nią i zaczęło uważnie obserwować, inne posypały się niczym kamienna lawina.

Fred był tym, który był złośliwy. George był tym, który był troskliwy.

Z nich dwóch tylko Fred potrafiłby zadrwić z własnej matki; lubił robić dowcipy wszystkim wkoło, jak popadnie, nie patrząc na to, czy ich ranił. Możecie się właściwie założyć, że to on był pomysłodawcą zamienienia misia Rona w pająka, tak samo jak on namówił drugiego bliźniaka do nakłaniania najmłodszego brata do złożenia Wieczystej Przysięgi. To było w jego stylu, jedynym i niepowtarzalnym. Brak troski, niemyślenie o konsekwencjach, złośliwe żarty nade wszystko.

Jakby dla równowagi George się przejmował. Jemu nigdy nie przyszłoby do głowy kpienie z zapracowanej kobiety, do której żywił wielki - dobrze ukryty - szacunek. Ta sama wielkoduszność kazała mu posłusznie realizować zwariowane pomysły drugiego bliźniaka: nie chciał zawieść najbliższej mu osoby, a jednocześnie mógł w ten sposób temperować zapędy brata i chociaż trochę łagodzić jego dowcipy. Jeśli zdążył. Starał się myśleć o innych, dbać o ich dobre samopoczucie. Nawet jeśli objawiało się to zwyczajnym przedstawieniem zdezorientowanemu pierwszakowi. Albo obietnicą przysłania sedesu z Hogwartu zapłakanej młodszej siostrze.

Żadnemu z nich nie można odmówić poczucia humoru, ale było ono zupełnie inne: ostre u Freda, łagodne u George'a. Fred się po prostu wyśmiewał, George potrafił żartami pouczać. Chcecie obstawiać, który z nich wpadł na pomysł zabawienia się odznaką Perfekta Nadę... ups: Prefekta Naczelnego Percy'ego? Hm?

Ale, owszem, były między nimi podobieństwa. I nie dotyczyły tylko wyglądu. Dzielili wiele wspólnych cech - jak wszyscy ludzie. Nie ma na świecie pary osób, która różniłaby się pod każdym możliwym względem; tak samo, jak nie ma dwójki, która w każdym aspekcie byłaby identyczna. Skoro jednak już wiecie, że to drugie dotyczy nawet bliźniaków, to tym bardziej musi się tyczyć ludzi nie będących tak blisko związanymi. Logiczne, nieprawdaż? A pierwsze, jakżeby inaczej, musi z kolei w znacznym stopniu dotyczyć bliźniaków. I dotyczy.

Nawet jeśli ich poczucie humoru było odmienne, nawet jeżeli George trzymał się nieco w cieniu Freda, obaj lubili się wyróżniać, odstawać, być zauważanymi. I uwielbiali dobre żarty... jakkolwiek ich poczucie "dobrego żartu" trochę się różniło. Obaj zamierzali przejść przez życie z szerokim uśmiechem na twarzy, a za swoją główną misję obaj uważali wywoływanie podobnego uśmiechu na jak największej liczbie oblicz. Obaj - na swój sposób - kochali rodziców i rodzeństwo, obaj bez wahania, w ogóle się nie zastanawiając, oddaliby za nich życie. Obaj wierzyli w sens walki ze złem, obaj uważali, że dobro może, a wręcz musi, zwyciężyć. Obaj nie widzieli innej możliwości.

Byli tak nieodrodni w swej odmienności, tak różni w swoich podobieństwach. Zupełnie jakby byli... bliźniakami?

Oczywiście na tych paru cechach kontrasty między nimi się nie kończyły. Wymieniać można by jeszcze bardzo wiele kwestii, w których się nie zgadzali, a przynajmniej nie całkowicie. Ale... jak myślicie, może wystarczy jeszcze tylko jedna?

Fred był ryzykantem. George był odkrywcą.

Nie, to nie to samo.

Fred uwielbiał poczucie niebezpieczeństwa, tylko dlatego garnął się do buszowania po szkole. Dla tego dreszczyku emocji, który czuł, kiedy tuż za sobą, na karku, słyszał dyszący oddech Filcha, a prawie pod nogami kręciła mu się Pani Norris. Gdy zza rogu zaraz mógł pokazać się Snape w swojej wyjściowej czerni albo, nie daj Merlinie!, sama McGonagall. W takich chwilach czuł się najbardziej sobą.

George'owi podobne ekscytacje nie były potrzebne do szczęścia. Jego zupełnie zadowalało odkrywanie zapomnianych, tajnych przejść i nikomu nieznanych komnat. Dla niego największym wyzwaniem było znalezienie wejścia do kwater Dumbledore'a - był przekonany, że nie znajduje się ono w jego gabinecie, to byłoby zbyt prozaiczne, jak na zwariowanego dyrektora. To on odkrył sekret "drzwi" do kuchni i to on najbardziej się ucieszył z przypadkowego odkrycia Pokoju Życzeń... acz wolałby to zrobić celowo. Jemu też należy przypisać znalezienie dawnej sali nauki czarnej magii. Ale o tym nikomu nie mówcie, bo - jak na razie - nikt nie ma pojęcia o tym pomieszczeniu. Oprócz jego, Freda i mnie.

Obserwowałam ich od czasu, kiedy byłam w trzeciej klasie. A oni w piątej. Czasem, udając swoją siostrę, przedostawałam się do pokoju wspólnego Gryffindoru, żeby spędzić z nimi więcej czasu. Niecałe dwa lata później "z nimi" zaczęło oznaczać Freda.

Oczywiście, wiedziałam, że się różnią. Od początku, kiedy tylko ujrzałam ich pierwszy raz. Kiedy samemu jest się bliźniakiem, ma się ułatwione zadanie. Wie się, że różnice istnieją, trzeba je tylko poznać, dowiedzieć się, na czym polegają _w tym konkretnym przypadku_.

Wybrałam Freda nie dlatego, że Angelina Johnson, starsza, a więc niejako mająca pierwszeństwo, już wskazywała George'a jako swojego przyszłego męża. Aha, tutaj czuję się w obowiązku coś wbić wam do głowy: jeśli kiedykolwiek myśleliście, że Angelina wyjdzie za mąż za George'a, bo zabrakło Freda, którego rzeczywiście kochała, to potrzebna wam wizyta u magopsychiatry. Owszem, lubiła ich obu - trudno ich było nie lubić - ale od momentu, gdy zaczęła się orientować w dzielących ich różnicach. Myślę, że zauważyła je w szóstej klasie, kiedy Fred bezceremonialnie i właściwie od niechcenia zaprosił ją na bal bożonarodzeniowy. George by tego nie zrobił. Nie w ten sposób, w każdym razie. To się... raczej rzucało w oczy. Więc nie bądźcie naiwni: Angelina nigdy nie kochała Freda. Równie dobrze moglibyście stwierdzić, że ja byłam zakochana w Ronie Weasleyu. Dobre sobie!

A jednak... jednak wybrałam innego Gryfona, innego Weasleya. To tyle, jeśli chodzi o osławioną słabość Krukonek do Ślizgonów. Chociaż - statystycznie rzecz biorąc - jest ona prawdziwa. Oni nie są w tak gorącej wodzie kąpani, z nimi zwykle można poważnie porozmawiać i to na rozmaite tematy. O Gryfonach trudno powiedzieć. Ale ja zawsze byłam przekorna. Gdybym przeanalizowała ten temat (czego robić nie zamierzam - nawet ja nie sądzę, aby mądrze było rozkładać miłość na części pierwsze), stwierdziłabym pewnie, że w moim uczuciu do Freda chodziło raczej o przyciąganie się przeciwieństw.

Bo ja jestem tą spokojniejszą, łagodniejszą bliźniaczką. Parvati rządzi, Parvati przewodzi... Parvati jest w naszym siostrzanym związku takim "Fredem", tylko bardziej stonowanym. Czuję ją teraz, stojącą tuż koło mnie. Moją drugą połowę, która jest zupełnie inna, niż ja.

Fred by zrozumiał. Ale nigdy nie będę mogła z nim na ten temat porozmawiać.

Więc... o czym myślicie? O czym myśleliście? Trumna już w grobie, ludzie się rozchodzą. Parvati, która wie od początku, od zawsze, obejmuje mnie w pasie i prowadzi bez słowa. Mogę być pewna jej wsparcia. Ale czasami... to nie wystarczy. Bo to trochę tak, jakbym sama się wspierała. Mimo dzielących nas różnic, jesteśmy zbyt podobne, zbyt tożsame. Jak oni byli.

**KONIEC**


End file.
